Pasion Prohibida
by Adhara Simons
Summary: Despues del diluvio... Jafet el tercer hijo de Noe, encontrará el amor... en alguien caido de cielo...


**Pasión Prohibida**

Allá cuando la humanidad tenía una segunda oportunidad, cuando la esperanza estaba resucitando, la fe… el amor… todo comenzaba a restaurarse.

La historia que me dispongo a relatarte tiene lugar en ese tiempo, después del Gran Diluvio… Cuando la tierra emprendía a su nuevo curso.

El viejo Noé, había cumplido lo que debía, y todos sus hijos florecían como hombres de bien… con objetivos claros, Bueno… casi todos. Jafet, el hijo menor, joven y apuesto como era, habia dejado sus sueños en su antigua vida, y la nueva… debía prometer mucho para él… Jafet era un aventurero, el muchacho de las mil virtudes, el de los ojos bellos y la sonrisa resplandeciente.

El inocente muchacho se quedaba horas mirando el horizonte, dibujando, escribiendo… pensando en amor, pasión y aventura. ¿Por qué poner los pies en la tierra? Si volar es mucho mejor, y eso era lo que pensaba nuestro protagonista, por ello no paraba de rezarle a Dios Padre para que le de _eso_ que aun buscaba, y no sabía qué era.

Noé sentía que su hijo tenía mucho por aprender, mas, aun era joven… Y el tiempo, no era un factor relevante todavía, _"ya llegará el momento de asentarte en tierra firme, Jafet"_ le decía su padre, con mucho cariño.

Pero, nuestra historia no solo habla del gallardo Jafet… ni de todos sus encantos… más bien habla de una mujer… se refiere a la hermosa mujer de Jafet, la que encantaría sus días, y sería su gran aventura…

Se dice que los ángeles, son los seres más puros y llenos de amor de todo el universo, nuestro amigo, sería el primero en comprobarlo en carne propia.

Después de una noche de sueños extraños Jafet se despertó ya en el alba, estiró los músculos y sonrió en su cuarto… fue en ese _mágico_ momento que un rayo cayó, acompañado de un fuerte resplandor en el cielo… y lo más interesante, había caído cerca de la casa de Jafet, guiado por su espíritu aventurero, no pudo evitar salir y ver que había pasado. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese singular acto definiría el resto de aventura?; se acercó al enorme hoyo que se había formado… grande fue su sorpresa al notar que dentro de ese cráter habia una bellísima mujer. Estaba completamente desnuda, y un par de hermosas alas cubrían su pálido cuerpo, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos llorosos y asustados.

El atento Jafet, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Temerosa ella la tomó, y se envolvió en sus propias alas… no para ocultar su desnudez, más bien por miedo.

Ni siquiera Jafet entendió como pudo articular palabra después de haber visto semejante belleza, pero le dijo en un tono suave _"_ ¿Q _uién eres?"_ pero ella no respondía, y él preguntó "¿ _Tienes Frío?_ ", pero aun no respondía, " _No tengas miedo, si me dejas, podré ayudarte_ " pareció que solo con esa frase, esa preciosa mujer tomo confianza… " _Me caí… Padre quiere que vea el mundo… y caí del paraíso… Me llaman Nehira,_ ¿cuál _es tu nombre humano?", "Yo soy Jafet, hijo de Noé"_ ella le ofreció una sonrisa, tan hermosa… tan perfecta… que el joven pensó que moriría, la sonrisa de un ángel… " _Ven, te llevare a mi casa… te daré algo para que puedas vestirte… y me contaras más sobre Dios Padre_ " ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar tras él…

Al llegar a su morada, de puntillas la guió hasta su cuarto, le dio unas prendas para que se cubriese… Nehira metió sus alas dentro de su propio cuerpo… casi parecía una humana normal, pero era demasiado perfecta… y hermosa para ser una simple mujer.

La nueva invitada de Jafet se sentó en su cama, y se puso a mirar todo alrededor, como una maravillosa niña pequeña, con una ternura tal que haría que el frágil corazón del heredero de Noé explotara de tanta emoción.

Vieron el amanecer juntos, y aquel ángel parecía tener una curiosidad inmensa… y su inocencia era tal… que despertaba carcajadas en el gallardo Jafet.

Pero… ¿Qué pasó con Noé? Pues… las mentiras son un pequeño precio para una aventura como la que Jafet se disponía a vivir, así que engañando a su padre, bajo el pretexto de que ella era una joven campesina perdida, logró que Nehira se quedara con él…

" _Lo que Dios ha unido que no los separe el hombre"_ dicen… pero que pasa con lo ¿qué unió el hombre? ¿Es que acaso Dios puede separarlo?

Cada día que pasaba, Jafet y Nehira lo pasaban juntos… Ella compartía su sabiduría, y toda su experiencia, y el… pues le llenaba el corazón de lo que él sentía, de aventuras, de historias, y de esa pasión por el mundo… pero al mismo tiempo… con cada segundo, ella se hacía más humana, casi pareciera que Dios no la recibiría de nuevo.

Fue un roce… una mirada… un beso… lo que determinó el futuro de ambos… Una tarde casi al anochecer, pareció que sus labios se llamaron a gritos… y fue entonces y solo entonces que ambos saciaron su sed en el manantial de la boca del otro… así firmaron sus sentencias…

En poco tiempo aceptaron que se amaban… pero… el amor está prohibido para los ángeles, el amor… no está diseñado para los guardianes de la humanidad… " _NO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE VAYAS NAHIRA, SI EL DIOS QUE SIGO REPELE NUESTRO AMOR, NO QUIERO SERVIRLO NUNCA MAS_ " Sus palabras angustiaron el corazón del Ángel… y se preocupó del destino de su joven amado… El calor del infierno no podría ser para él…

Ella no estaba destinada a ser para él… y en lo más profundo de su corazón estaba clara esa idea, el amor es un juego sucio… donde solo ganan los que SUFREN.

Los días que siguieron fueron llenos de miedo… pero una noche… tal vez llena de miedo, pero amor desesperado… el cuerpo de Jafet corrompió el de su ángel… en el campo de su padre, sobre el pasto, y con la luna como única testigo…

Los labios de Jafet, perfectos y suaves, recorrieron la blanquecina piel de su amada, mientras ella cerró los ojos entregándose de una vez por todas y solo él…

Se recita, que por amor uno hará locuras… Fue esta la locura que Nehira hizo, negó su estancia en el cielo junto a su padre, solo por el hombre que amaba… ¿Egoísta? Tal vez… pero el amor lo es…

Agotados, y unidos por un vinculo más grande que ningún otro, se encontraron dormidos bajo la luz de las estrellas. Culpables de el crimen de amarse como a nadie.

Pero la felicidad de Nahira y Jafet no estaba destinada a durar… fue cuando Rafael bajó de los cielos, para hacerle una advertencia, ella debía renunciar a él, mas, no sería bienvenida de nuevo en cielo… pero solo de esa manera evitaría que su amado vague por siempre por los infiernos, fue entonces que entendió lo que el amor significaba.

Sin tardar aceptó la propuesta. Y la noche que siguió a esa… ella se encargó de hacer que su joven y apuesto Jafet jamás la olvidara. Y aunque nunca le reveló su plan, el sabía que esa noche de entrega a la pasión, solo podía significar un adiós.

Ella fingió dormir en su pecho mientras lloraba en silencio el hecho de que debía partir, y así fue, cuando Jafet hubo quedado dormido ella abrió por última vez sus alas y con un suave beso y un susurro que decía " _te amo_ " Nahira partió son más preámbulo.

Salió de la casa con cuidado, y se encontró sola en el infinito campo… fue cuando ella se transformó en lo que sus acciones dictaron… En ese momento, apreció el hijo del mal… Rey de los Infiernos... Lucifer, y sobre ella mandó una maldición _"Oh… querida… has pecado, pero… en ti aun veo inocencia, has de servirme en los infiernos, pues el costo de tu amor por aquel hombre… es más alto que cualquier pecado"_ El ángel no hizo más que aceptar, y se prestó a una dolorosa transformación… dejando toda la pureza que en su día… Dios padre le había otorgado.

Ahora su vida… o muerte… le pertenecían a Lucifer, tal vez sería el inicio de una gran nueva aventura… marcando el final de una… Pues cuando Jafet despertó, entendió que su amor… su inspiración… viviría para siempre en sus memorias, y sería ella la que iluminara sus días… La esperanza de encontrarla de nuevo jamás se esfumó… aun cuando la vida escapó de su pecho… Pero su angel ya no era más que un monstruo, bajo órdenes del Rey de las Tinieblas…

El recuerdo fue y será siempre… lo único que quede de esa pasión… Pasión prohibida.


End file.
